Stare
Hey! This is for the 2019 Christmas competition! This is a story based off an actual experience. I played Minecraft. A LOT! People said I was addicted usually, but I tried denying it. I couldn't bear myself to ever even wonder if I was an addict. TO A VIDEO GAME!!! There was one experience though... I didn't quit Minecraft, but I was more cautious. This all happened when one user, NexoKing, invited me over to his private world. I've played on it a few times, and I did not appreciate this. You spawned on a dock. There was thick fog, that blurred your vision. You followed a trail through these dark gloomy woods. I kept glancing behind me expecting something to pop out. Finally I reached it. His old cabin. I crept up the stairs, and slowly with an old and unforgiving creak, I opened the door. He stood there covered in blood. batting something. Uhh... Did I come too early? He shut the door on me. So, I waited. A few expanding minutes, he opens the door, wearing a christmas shirt. Pardon me, I was beating some food. That's fine... Well then I'll go tell the other guests you're here... Also check out my decor! First time I did it! I was surprised cause when he DM'd me, he said nothing about there being other guests. Or decor. Well there's Bart and Kristian I replied with a hi, and so did they. Very formal. Last time I was in this server. We were chased by things in the sewer. So, this place didn't bring very thrilling memories. I'll get dinner, go to the dining room. I'll brb. We sat down. All of us looking at each other. Bart was just a completely black skin. While Kristian looked like another regular player. HOW EVRYT'ING? We didn't reply. I assumed he just left us alone, after he recieved no reply. We sat there for a couple minutes, just in complete silence. Until Nexo barged through the door, from the kitchen. Well then how's everyone!? Confused, we replied good. I didn't know if that looked weird. But I didn't care. Nexo Started telling scary stories. And we were all focused on his words, trying to imagine what was happening. There was a tribe that lived here. woooooh. They were murderous!!! Killed any living creature. Until a few hundred years ago. When they went soo hungry. They; Ate EACH OTHER!!! SPOOced I let out a laugh and continued to read what Nexo was writing, with great interest. It still says that their spirits roam these very lands, you can see a bright light and drums, intending their arrival. They will stare at you, before charging... If that does happen stay INSIDE. Well it's getting late. Let's head to bed. But then, Kristian asked a very frightening question which we hoped would be answered with a 'no'. Is the story real though? Nexo stopped walking, and slowly turned around, before answering, 'yes'. Something bad was going to happen I could feel it. I wanted to leave the world, but that would be very offensive to Nexo, so I didn't. Well, I was also curious as to what was going to happen. Nexo told us to get to bed in the guest bedroom while he would sleep in his own. We crouched/slept on it. And I got to admit, it was AWKWARD. After about 10 minutes, which I got myself some food, BArt barged into the room shouting. They're coming!!!!!!!! I turned on my volume and I could hear something. A soft beating of, Drums. I ran and tripped over a present as the house has been decorated. I ran outside and to my horror, they were there. Nexo was nowhere to be seen. The lights increased and I saw them. Angel like figures with black eyes. I thought Nexo said STAY INSIDE!!! I paid no attention and saw them bringing out a TNT launcher and flint and steel. Suddenly an explosion was heard as the TNT flew right where the christmas tree was. We started running, to the sewers. They stared, and we ran. Suddenly ear-piercing screams were echoed, I didn't bother to look behind. They then started chasing us. I and Bart kept running, while Kristian branched off and was pursued, by the creatures. It was his mistake that led to his demise. He soon became overthrown and killed. Suddenly we hear a sound and see a light. It was Nexo. We ran in, and shut the hatch as quick as possible. That should do it... Where's Kristian? He died. Well, sucks to be him. No more entering this world he will be... We stayed there, until the birds chirped, and the squarish sun shined down upon the world. Everything seemed happy... until we reached Nexo's cabin... It was demolished. Everything was gone. Burned down to the crisp. The Christmas tree was nowhere to be found. Nexo was left without a home... M- my home... Gone 0_0 He suddenly turned to me and screamed in chat. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T GONE OUTSIDE!!! I'M NOW HOMELESS, IDIOT!!! Sorry. That wouldn't do much, especially since it was really my fault. Get out of my face... And the server was shut down and never opened. I never heard of Nexo, Bart, or Kristian again... sadly. And I did feel terrible. I had ruined this guy's world. But this has taught me a valuable lesson. Beware of The Creatures. After all they might be looking for you. Marching in your world, searching. Wanting you gone from existence. BEWARE OF THE DRUMS AND LIGHT. THEY WILL... STARE The EndCategory:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Henriot5 Category:Chat Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Christmas